The Assassin/Roleplay
A short RP by: Icewish Info An assassin is hired to kill the Royal Koopa family. He has already killed most of the koopas, except Iggy, Bowser, Bowser Jr., and a friend of theirs named Whirlwind. A guard is hired to protect the remaining members, but nothing is known about him. RP Characters The Assassin (Icewish) Chaos (Icewish) Tripod (Icewish) Bowser (Icewish Temporarily) Bowser Jr. (Icewish) Iggy (WolfStar) Whirlwind (WolfStar) Freeze (WolfStar) Ridley (WolfStar) Ike (Night) Marth (Night) Pad (Night) In Bowser's Castle.... Iggy played a video game. He didn't care that they were dead. Boo, his pet, slapped him. Iggy looked mad. ✰WolfStar✰ Chaos leaned against the one of the castle walls. His gun was drawn and he was ready to shoot at all times. ♡Ⓘceⓦish♡ ♪ Ⓦhen Ⓘ Ⓛook ⓐt ⓣhe Ⓦorld ♫ 03:00, September 20, 2012 (UTC) Pad was watching Iggy play his video game while Ike and Marth where doing stuff out side Bowser's castle.Skaarsgurd (talk) 13:18, September 20, 2012 (UTC) A long cool looking pokemon walked up. Meanwhile Iggy shouted, "WHAT THE HECK GET OUT THIS CASTLE DOES NOT APOVE ANY PEOPLE EXPECT THE CAPTURE OF PEACH!" to Pad. ✰WolfStar✰ "im one of the guard's"said Pad.Skaarsgurd (talk) 14:30, September 20, 2012 (UTC) Whirlwind punched him. "Yea, go girl!" exclaimed Ridley. Whirlwind smiled. The two koopas and dragon kicked Pad outta the castle. ✰WolfStar✰ (Night! Make Pad try and break in or something :) ) "I never hired you!" shouted Bowser as he slammed the door on Pad's face. "I'm surrounded by idiots..." thought Chaos. ♡Ⓘceⓦish♡ ♪ Ⓦhen Ⓘ Ⓛook ⓐt ⓣhe Ⓦorld ♫ 22:03, September 20, 2012 (UTC) The pokemon walked up and knocked on the door. ✰WolfStar✰ Chaos preopared to shoot. ♡Ⓘceⓦish♡ ♪ Ⓦhen Ⓘ Ⓛook ⓐt ⓣhe Ⓦorld ♫ 22:52, September 20, 2012 (UTC) Iggy ran up and took his gun. "DON'T SHOOT HIM! HE'S MY (BEEP)ING FRIEND!" yelled the angier koopa. Freeze, the Kyruem who had came looked at Iggy. "Wow some guy." thought Freeze. ✰WolfStar✰ Chaos kicked Iggy in the chest, knocking him backwards. He snatched the gun from Iggys hands and stepped on the koopa's head." "You (beep!)ing touch my gun again, and your brains will be all over these castel walls," he said, enraged. ♡Ⓘceⓦish♡ ♪ Ⓦhen Ⓘ Ⓛook ⓐt ⓣhe Ⓦorld ♫ 23:01, September 20, 2012 (UTC) Iggy used his strong lighting attack on Chaos, following on with Force Barrier. Freeze then freezed Chaos. Iggy clawed the ice. "See now how I could hurt ya?" he asked. ✰WolfStar✰ The ice shattered and Choes stepped out. He placed his thumb on the trigger. "That all you got, you (beep!)s?" he said. "Hey!" shouted Bowser Jr. He pushed the gun out of his brother's face. "My dad isn't paying you to kill us!" Chaos just smiled evily and put his gun back in its holster. ♡Ⓘceⓦish♡ ♪ Ⓦhen Ⓘ Ⓛook ⓐt ⓣhe Ⓦorld ♫ 23:07, September 20, 2012 (UTC) Freeze froze Ridley. Ridley broke out and punched Chaos. "Oh sorry Ridley." said Freeze. Whirlwind rushed down the hall. "Hey dudez. Could I beat Sonic?" she asked. "Uh..." started Iggy and Ridley. ✰WolfStar✰ Chaos waited until Ridley was alone, then beat the living (beep!) out of him. He walked away with all Ridley's bones broken the drgon-thing bleeding to death. ♡Ⓘceⓦish♡ ♪ Ⓦhen Ⓘ Ⓛook ⓐt ⓣhe Ⓦorld ♫ 23:11, September 20, 2012 (UTC) Iggy used his healing powers to help Ridley. "HEY DAD! THAT IDIOT YOU HIRED BROKE ALL OF RIDLEY'S BONE, OK I FIXED IT AND ALSO PUNCHED ME HARD AN SAID TO KILL ME. HE ALMOST SHOT FREEZE! LITTLE HELP HERE! AND CAN WHIRLWIND AND I ATTACK HIM???" yelled Iggy. "Wow. You sure yell loud." said Whirlwind. ✰WolfStar✰ "Son! I plotting to kidnap the princess! Just stay away from the guard!" shouted Bowser from a room across the hall. ♡Ⓘceⓦish♡ ♪ Ⓦhen Ⓘ Ⓛook ⓐt ⓣhe Ⓦorld ♫ 23:16, September 20, 2012 (UTC) "Oh yea? Put Ludwig and Roy to the job. All of us koopalings and Bowser Jr. are so much smarter than you. You know what, Boo's 5 times smarter than you! Your brainless. Roy could have killed the mario bros by now! Too bad he's dead. Sometimes it's nice to have some to beat you up because then they could beat up your enemies too." thought Iggy. ✰WolfStar✰ Chaos sat by the door and kept watch..... --- Night fell. A bullet was fired at Iggy from the shadows. ♡Ⓘceⓦish♡ ♪ Ⓦhen Ⓘ Ⓛook ⓐt ⓣhe Ⓦorld ♫ 23:23, September 20, 2012 (UTC) Iggy dodged it. "Bring it on Chaos!" he hissed as he drew his swords with his bow and arrows on his back. ✰WolfStar✰ "Are you stupid or something?" said Chaos. He was sitting against the wall. "I've been here the whole time." ♡Ⓘceⓦish♡ ♪ Ⓦhen Ⓘ Ⓛook ⓐt ⓣhe Ⓦorld ♫ 23:26, September 20, 2012 (UTC) "The assassian!" growled Iggy. Ridley heard it and shot fireballs at two faint images. He didn't take note it was Chaos and Iggy. ✰WolfStar✰ Chaos quickly fired two bullets at the fireballs, neutralizing them. "There is no assassin here. You are imagining things," he said to Iggy. ♡Ⓘceⓦish♡ ♪ Ⓦhen Ⓘ Ⓛook ⓐt ⓣhe Ⓦorld ♫ 23:31, September 20, 2012 (UTC) "THEN WHO SHOT A BULLET AT ME" yelled Iggy. He shot an arrow into the dicterion the bullet had headed. ✰WolfStar✰ Caos sighed an stood up. He calculated the trigectory of the bullets path that Iggy said, an found where it should have landed if it was fired. There was nothing there. "No bullet," he said. "You're just crazy." ♡Ⓘceⓦish♡ ♪ Ⓦhen Ⓘ Ⓛook ⓐt ⓣhe Ⓦorld ♫ 23:33, September 20, 2012 (UTC) Iggy ran off to the nearby river to catch his dinner, Raw Fish. ✰WolfStar✰ Chaos sat back down and loaded his gun. ♡Ⓘceⓦish♡ ♪ Ⓦhen Ⓘ Ⓛook ⓐt ⓣhe Ⓦorld ♫ 23:38, September 20, 2012 (UTC) Iggy came back with a pile of raw fish. He walked throught the forest after that, heading to the best fishing spot in the mario world. He laided down near that lake and fell alsleep. ✰WolfStar✰ The next morning.... Chaos woke up. He had fallen asleep while standing guard, but he didn't care. He just wanted money and could care less about the safety of the koopa family. ♡Ⓘceⓦish♡ ♪ Ⓦhen Ⓘ Ⓛook ⓐt ⓣhe Ⓦorld ♫ 23:42, September 20, 2012 (UTC) Iggy was still gone. "I wonder were Iggy went..." said Ridley. "Maybe he was KIDNAPPED!" exclaimed Freeze. "Guys, he probaly just fell asleep while he was getting his dinner. He's done it like 20 times." said Whirlwind. ✰WolfStar✰ Chaos heard scratching at the door. He opened it and saw a tiny puppy. He smiled and knelt down to pat it on the head. The puppy couldn't stop wagging it's tail and felt for the first time that someone actually cares for him. ♡Ⓘceⓦish♡ ♪ Ⓦhen Ⓘ Ⓛook ⓐt ⓣhe Ⓦorld ♫ 23:54, September 20, 2012 (UTC) "Cute dog. But I like chihuahuas more!" exclaimed Whirlwind. ✰WolfStar✰ "Chichuchuas are rats with pionty ears," said Chaos. He took the dog inside. ♡Ⓘceⓦish♡ ♪ Ⓦhen Ⓘ Ⓛook ⓐt ⓣhe Ⓦorld ♫ 00:44, September 21, 2012 (UTC) Pad broke in bowser's castle. Skaarsgurd (talk) 01:50, September 21, 2012 (UTC) Ridley attacked Pad until he was bleeding badly. "Maybe he's a bad guy. I wonder what happened to Iggy, god he may be dead!" thought Ridley. Pad did not fight back "don't you see that i'm trying to protect the Royal familly from being attacked by the assassin"yelled Pad trying to stop the bleeding. Skaarsgurd (talk) 11:04, September 21, 2012 (UTC) (i forgot to login XD) "That's what I'm here for," said Chaos, pionting his gun at Pad's head, ready to fire. ♡Ⓘceⓦish♡ ♪ Ⓦhen Ⓘ Ⓛook ⓐt ⓣhe Ⓦorld ♫ 22:01, September 21, 2012 (UTC) Pad pulls out his gun "i will kill you before you even think of killing me"said Pad. Skaarsgurd (talk) 23:00, September 21, 2012 (UTC) Chaos wasn't sure exctly what to do. He put the gun back in its holster. ♡Ⓘceⓦish♡ ♪ Ⓦhen Ⓘ Ⓛook ⓐt ⓣhe Ⓦorld ♫ 23:02, September 21, 2012 (UTC) "thats right but your gun back"said Pad still holding his gun. Skaarsgurd (talk) 23:18, September 21, 2012 (UTC) Like lightning, Chaos moved close to the ground and kicked Pad's feet out from underneath him and back stood up in less then a second. He picked up Pad's gun and pointed it strait at him while Pad was still shocked and laying on the ground. ♡Ⓘceⓦish♡ ♪ Ⓦhen Ⓘ Ⓛook ⓐt ⓣhe Ⓦorld ♫ 23:32, September 21, 2012 (UTC) Something ran pass super fast and burned him. Iggy came in. He had a broken leg.... ✰WolfStar✰ (Burned who?) "What the-" said Chaos, confused. ♡Ⓘceⓦish♡ ♪ Ⓦhen Ⓘ Ⓛook ⓐt ⓣhe Ⓦorld ♫ 23:42, September 21, 2012 (UTC) Pad pushed Chaos and pulled out his other gun. Skaarsgurd (talk) 23:45, September 21, 2012 (UTC) (Crap, I can't make Chaos shoot XD) Tripod knocked over Pad and started licking his face. ♡Ⓘceⓦish♡ ♪ Ⓦhen Ⓘ Ⓛook ⓐt ⓣhe Ⓦorld ♫23:48, September 21, 2012 (UTC) Iggy teleported pad away. "Wanta see what burned Pad?" he asked. ✰WolfStar✰ Chaos wanted Iggy dead.... ♡Ⓘceⓦish♡ ♪ Ⓦhen Ⓘ Ⓛook ⓐt ⓣhe Ⓦorld ♫23:54, September 21, 2012 (UTC) "what in the world just happend"said pad wondering how he was teleported. - Night He walked away. ♡Ⓘceⓦish♡ ♪ Ⓦhen Ⓘ Ⓛook ⓐt ⓣhe Ⓦorld ♫ 00:05, September 22, 2012 (UTC) Pad gets up from the ground and runs in the shadows.Skaarsgurd (talk) 00:28, September 22, 2012 (UTC) Chaos snuck into the room where Iggy was. No one at all could see him. ♡Ⓘceⓦish♡ ♪ Ⓦhen Ⓘ Ⓛook ⓐt ⓣhe Ⓦorld ♫ 00:32, September 22, 2012 (UTC) Pad was with Ike and Marth in the hide out.Skaarsgurd (talk) 00:35, September 22, 2012 (UTC) Tripod ran into the room an instantly found Chaos. "No! Tripod! Down!" Chaos whispered. ♡Ⓘceⓦish♡ ♪ Ⓦhen Ⓘ Ⓛook ⓐt ⓣhe Ⓦorld ♫ 00:37, September 22, 2012 (UTC) Pad told Ike and marth to go with him back to the castle.Skaarsgurd (talk) 00:39, September 22, 2012 (UTC) The dog sat down. ♡Ⓘceⓦish♡ ♪ Ⓦhen Ⓘ Ⓛook ⓐt ⓣhe Ⓦorld ♫ 00:41, September 22, 2012 (UTC) Pad,Ike and Marth wint through the window of the castle.Skaarsgurd (talk) 00:44, September 22, 2012 (UTC) Chaos snuck out of the room and saw Pad, Ike, and Marth crawl through the window. He didn't care because the koopas weren't watching him, so he just walked away. ♡Ⓘceⓦish♡ ♪ Ⓦhen Ⓘ Ⓛook ⓐt ⓣhe Ⓦorld ♫ 00:53, September 22, 2012 (UTC) "stay here i'm going to follow that guy"said Pad to Ike and Marth.Skaarsgurd (talk) 00:56, September 22, 2012 (UTC) Tripod tackled Pad and licked Pad on the face. ♡Ⓘceⓦish♡ ♪ Ⓦhen Ⓘ Ⓛook ⓐt ⓣhe Ⓦorld ♫ 00:59, September 22, 2012 (UTC) "again!" said Pad lightly pushing Tripod off.Skaarsgurd (talk) 01:02, September 22, 2012 (UTC) Tripod ran up to Chaos, an he knelt down to give the dog attention. Yet, he was completly aware that the others were there, but he didn't care at all. ♡Ⓘceⓦish♡ ♪ Ⓦhen Ⓘ Ⓛook ⓐt ⓣhe Ⓦorld ♫ 01:04, September 22, 2012 (UTC) "what are you doing?"asked Pad.Skaarsgurd (talk) 01:06, September 22, 2012 (UTC) "Proving to this dog that someone in this world cares about him and that he isn't alone; what the (beep!) are you doing?" said Chaos, sharply. ♡Ⓘceⓦish♡ ♪ Ⓦhen Ⓘ Ⓛook ⓐt ⓣhe Ⓦorld ♫ 01:09, September 22, 2012 (UTC) "looking around" said Pad in a normal voice.Skaarsgurd (talk) 01:12, September 22, 2012 (UTC) "Fascinating," said Chaos, sarcastically. ♡Ⓘceⓦish♡ ♪ Ⓦhen Ⓘ Ⓛook ⓐt ⓣhe Ⓦorld ♫ 01:14, September 22, 2012 (UTC) "yeah it is" said Pad.Skaarsgurd (talk) 01:16, September 22, 2012 (UTC) Tripod talcked Pad again. ♡Ⓘceⓦish♡ ♪ Ⓦhen Ⓘ Ⓛook ⓐt ⓣhe Ⓦorld ♫ 01:17, September 22, 2012 (UTC) "what is up with your dog!?"said Pad trying to get the Tripod off.Skaarsgurd (talk) 01:19, September 22, 2012 (UTC) "He isn't my dog," said Chaos. "He's a stray." He picked Tripod up and the dog licked Chaos' face. ♡Ⓘceⓦish♡ ♪ Ⓦhen Ⓘ Ⓛook ⓐt ⓣhe Ⓦorld ♫ 01:20, September 22, 2012 (UTC) "yes but you have him now so that means he is yours"said Pad.Skaarsgurd (talk) 01:25, September 22, 2012 (UTC) Category:Roleplay Category:Roleplay Category:Roleplay Category:Roleplay Category:Roleplay Category:Roleplay Category:Roleplay Category:Roleplay